Sickness
by AshmandaLC
Summary: Penelo makes her way to take care of one very sick, very stubborn Judge Magister. Pls R&R, thank you!


Story One:Sickness

Pairing:Basch/Penelo

Chapters:One-Shot

Summary:Basch is sick in Archades, as per the letter Larsa sends her. She decides she wants to go to take care of him because she knows he wont let anyone else near him when hes weakened.

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, or places. Sqaure Enix does.

----

Sickness

The airship that carried her couldn't move fast enough, it seemed. Archades couldn't be further away right now, either. Occasionally, she felt the desire to run to the cabin and scream to pilot and co-pilot, "I'm NEEDED! Can't this blasted thing go any faster?!". Of course, that wasn't an option. They'd probably arrest her for the interruption in their flight schedule.

_Stupid thing. Balthier wouldn't have drug his feet._

She stopped, then thought again, _Actually, he would. Just to know he got under my skin. Damn him!_

She moved her hand to sift through the contents of her pocket, fishing out a piece of parchment that was folded in half. She sighed, unfolding it, recognizing the elegant handwriting inside.

_Dear friend, Penelo:_

_I'm afraid I have some dreadful news to pass to you. You see, it would seem that my guardian worked himself to a sickness. A stomach virus it would seem. Poor man has been coughing up things that I'd best leave unmentioned. He won't take help from the palace staff, and he won't let me in the same room. "What is the palace going to do if You're sick, my Lord?" he says to me. Or rather, the last doctor that went was told to tell me. He's suffering alone, and helpless. Please do me a favor and help him. He just won't listen. You always seemed to be able to reach a part of him no others could. I'm counting on seeing you soon._

_Please hurry._

_You're dearest friend til death,_

_Larsa_

Penelo sighed once more. Of course Basch would be the only man alive who would act like that. No one allowed to enter for fear of others catching it. Everytime Vaan got sick, he -counted- on her being there to help him. Balthier rarely got sick, but when he did, Fran never left his side. Basch on the other hand... no one.

It was comforting to think that Larsa held so much trust in her to treat his best friend. Of course, it wasn't as though he wasn't her best friend as well. The man had a way of attracting everyone around him. His kindness radiated of him in waves that everyone who really got to know him, couldn't resist.

As a child, she remembered seeing him walking through the city, stopping here and there to hand something to the poor children who were homeless. When he saw her, he would smile a gentle smile, kneeling to pat her head.

_"How's Migelo?" he had asked on one particular day._

_Penelo's small body would flush, look down to her feet, then carefully bring her eyes back to his. They were always so pretty. Always made her think of her favorite color of crayon: Forest green._

_"He's fine, Sir Basch. How are you today?" she would reply softly._

_He would smile to her; a beautiful, kind smile that -always- reached his eyes. His hands came to cradle her face as he chuckled._

_"Now, now little one. No need to be so formal. To you, I am Basch. Just Basch. Alright?" he'd said kindly._

_She blushed again, nodding."Yes, Sir. I mean...yes Basch." Her little cheeks couldn't have turned redder if they'd wanted to._

_He chuckled, reaching into his pouch on his right hip. He pulled out a colorful little sweet wrapped in thin paper. His hand reached out to her, the treat in his palm, waiting for her to grab it._

_She looked at it thoughtfully, then shook her head. Her little hands pushed his back to him._

_"Mama and Papa wouldn't be happy with me for taking something. Goodbye...Basch." she smiled, then turned and ran to Migelo's shop, giggling all the way._

Penelo sighed once more. Things had been so easy then. Basch had been younger then. Probably about 25...maybe 26. He was still loved by everyone around him, given options of proposals by many different maidens who had fallen in love with his kindness. He turned each one down. Once on their journey to save the world, Penelo had asked him why he did that. He could've been happy with a family waiting for him. He shook his head.

_"No my dear, Penelo. If I'm going to be with someone, I'll be the one sending -them- the proposal. Besides-" he laughed quietly, "- none of those girls knew me. In fact, I never recalled any of their names. They really only wanted the popularity. And think of it now. How happy are they now, that I turned them away? To be known for your marriage to a traitor certainly wouldn't be easy for them. A mere crush is nothing compared to true love, and that's all those were."_

She smiled. He was always so cool and composed. Or atleast he was infront of the others. Once he found out she was -the- Penelo Lamira Marick of Rabanastre, he'd smiled at her softly, finally happy to see a familiar, welcoming face.

Penelo felt the airship slow to a near crawl before descending to the aerodome.

_Finally! I thought I'd -never- get here._

She grabbed her luggage, not really knowing how long she'd need to stay. It had been a year since she'd seen him during the Lemures tragedy with the Aegyl. She wished this visit had been under better circumstances, but she was willing to take what she could get.

Penelo made her way thorugh the aerodome gracefully, her dancer's legs so used to gentle movements. She shivered a bit as she remembered that Archades was a little chilly this time of year. A draft blew through the entrance to the aerodome, rustling her pigtails around her lower back. They were still there. She just didn't have the heart to change them. Plus, her hair was so much easier to keep up with like this.

A soldier stepped into her path.

"Are you Miss Penelo?"

A nod.

"My Lord, Emporor Larsa has instructed me to escort you to the Palace. Please follow me."

She nodded again, walking swiftly behind him.

Eventually she found herself staring up in awe. This place never ceased to amaze her. The palace grounds were as beautifully tended to as they had been way back then. The garden was all autumn colors. Reds, oranges and yellows covered the flower beds. She reached out slowly to rub a flower's petals before continuing to follow her escort. They stopped in front of a large, elaborate door after turning down winding hallways, and going up elevators. Her escort lifted a hand, and knocked as gently as he could with his heavy gloves on. A voice reached through the door.

"Come in."

The soldier turned the knob, entered and held the door open for her. She gave him a smile, and a grateful nod before looking to the man behind the desk.

"Penelo!"

"Larsa!"

She dropped her things, and ran, as he ran from behind his desk. They met in the middle, throwing their arms around each other. She smothered his face with kisses as a mother would with a long lost child. He dropped his hands to meet her's, which he held tightly.

"So how have you been, Lord Larsa?" she chuckled.

His response was to roll his eyes.

"I'd be better if my guardian wasn't so stubborn. He hasn't left his quarters, and won't let anyone enter. I think he locked it."

She sighed. Go figure.

"Well, I guess its a good thing Balthier taught me how to break in."

Larsa laughed. "Oh, Gabranth will be -sure- to thank him for it, I'm sure."

Penelo reached down to grab her bag. "Where are his quarters? I'll get started now."

Her escort was ordered to take her to the Judge's room, stopping as they came to it. The soldier muttered a soft " Good luck" before walking away. She leaned down, pulled a pin from her hair, and got to work on the lock. After just a moment, it popped. It was open to the public now. She smiled, hiding her pin in her hair again.

She turned the knob slowly, letting herself in quietly. He may be resting, afterall. She stopped to take in the sight of the glorious apartment. Beautiful reds and golds were strewn about. Red walls, gold trimming; gold trimmed mirrors; beautiful marble floors; silky golden curtains were drawn over the windows, keeping the pesky sunlight out.

_He must live like a hermit._ She chuckled to herself.

Penelo walked around the apartment, making herself used to the layout of the floor. Hallway first, then -super- large bathroom to the left. A shut door on her right, straight across from the bathroom facilities. Further to the left, she saw a study. Fully stocked with books, a large mahogany desk to the right, and VERY large rug covering the floor with exsquisite designs gracefully curving on it. Further to the right, a room with no real door, just an opening, turned out to be the living area. A couch had it's back to her, red with gold accents trimming it, and two comfy looking chairs turned towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, also mahogany.

_He is -really- livin' the life now. Geez. I can't imagine living somewhere like this, day in and day out. Whew._

She turned her attention back to the closed door. This must be his room, seeing as all the others were discovered with no Basch in them. She walked to it quietly, testing the knob. It turned with no protest. She let herself in, stepping lightly on the rug. To her left she saw a huge bed.

_He can't -really- sleep in that thing all by himself, can he?_

The lump in the bed proved it to be true. An arm lifted then dropped closer to the person's face, and a sigh was heard. He was sleeping. _Good._

She looked around some more, seeing a large wardrobe to the right, made to fit -any- person's amount of clothing, whether they be a fashion lover or not. Certainly big enough for a man who knew there were more important things in life.

She walked closer to the side of the bed he was on, and saw he had a waste basket next to it.

_Poor man. He must be feeling terrible._

He seemed completely out of it now, so she figured now would be a good time to clean it out for him. She grabbed the offensive smelling thing, and quietly ran to the bathroom to empty it. Larsa hadn't been kidding. The man was -ill-. She rushed back to his side when she heard him waking. Penelo placed the basket right where it was in time for him to throw his hand out to grab it, and lean his head over the side of the bed. The sounds of vomiting filled the apartment. Penelo wrinkled her face, then her face drew a worried look. She'd never seen him like this. It was...un-nerving to say the least.

She ran back to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, and wet it with warm water before returning to his side. She dabbed at his forehead to take the sweat away, before moving it to clean his mouth off. His eyes tiredly looked at her.

"What are you doing here? You should leave." he said weakly.

She grinned.

"Now, now. You know I won't leave. You're suffering, and too stubborn to accept help from those you don't know. So I'm here. Now, relax. And tell me if you think you're stomach is empty yet."

He nodded, "It is. I don't know where that came from. I haven't eaten in a while. Just...drank...wa-" he threw his head over the edge of the bed again. She lifted herself to sit on his bed next to him, rubbing his back softly. Dry heaves caught him after the last of the water exited his body. She frowned. She would have to do something about that.

"Is there a way to get in touch with a maid? I might know something that might help you with the dry heaves."

He raised his hand, motioning to the button on the wall above his nightstand.

"Buzzer." he replied simply, breathing deeply. He smiled softly as she ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"I hate you have to see me like this, Penelo."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad I came when I did." She reached over to push the button, feeling it vibrate under her fingertip. It was buzzing, alright. Not long after, a knock came to the front door. She gave him one more smile before running to the door, opening it to see a young woman in her uniform.

"Yes, um...could I ask for some ginger ale, please? He needs something clear with some substance to it, but not water or alcohol."

The maid was surprised to see her at first, but then nodded, and turned to quickly make her way to the kitchen. Penelo waited for her to return at the door, happy to see her make her way with a bottle, and a glass on a tray. Penelo accepted the tray with a smile and a "Thank you," before making her way back to his side. She sat on the floor next to his bed, and poured him half a glass before handing it to him. He took it graciously, taking a small sip. He winced as it went down his throat, but then breathed a sigh as he set the glass on his nightstand. Penelo reached up and took his hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. He frowned.

"You really shouldn't be here, Penelo. I don't want you to catch this horrible illness. I would never forgive myself." He chuckled as she huffed at that last statement.

"You know, the world isn't your's to carry. If I get sick, I'll be surprised. I've done this -countless- times for Vaan, and ungodly amounts for the children back home. This is nothing. Atleast you aren't ' Posistive you're going to die because you swear you see the light at the end of the tunnel'. Vaan pulls that crap everytime."

He smiled. Leave it to Vaan.

Penelo got up, lifting a finger to him, telling him to hold on a moment, and she'd be right back. She came back with the water basin from the bathroom, with warm water. She dipped the cloth in it, sitting next to him on the bed before dabbing at his face softly. She made the mistake of looking to his eyes, seeing them watching her intensely. Those gorgeous forest green eyes. No one else could pull those off quite like he did. She blushed, looking down to dip the cloth back in the basin, wringing it out before returning it to his forehead to let it rest there. She placed the basin on his nightstand, then used her feet to push her shoes off before limberly drawing her legs up on to the bed and crossing them, knees out.

"Other than being a stubborn sick man, what have you been up to?"

He grinned at her description, then closed his eyes.

"The usual. Watching after Lord Larsa, keeping terrible people from entering the city, somehow silently gaining a group of fans. I can't go out in civilian clothes anymore, I swear. Even if they don't know that I'm the one they see who's wears the armor, they see -me- and swoon. I don't do anything, I promise. It's like Rabanastre all over again."

She giggled. "Something tells me you'll always attract attention wherever you go. It's unstoppable." He shook his head. It just wasn't fair.

"But I don't give them attention. I don't even look at them. Penelo, tell me. Why do you women do these things? I would expect such for Balthier, but not myself. He goes out of his way to give -all- of them attention. It just doesn't make sense."

Penelo laughed, patting what she was sure was his leg under the blankets. "You're handsome, for one thing. You're in wonderful shape, you're nice, chivalrous. Tell me, did you happen to open any doors for any of them?"

He looked confused for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course. If I didn't it would be rude. I was raised to treat a lady with respect and show my best manners. Is that not true? Do I need to start being mean?" he asked incredulously. Penelo stifled a giggle.

"No, you silly man. It's -because- you do those things, that no one does anymore. That draws attention to you, but its a good thing. You're the sweetest person I know, and we women love that. We love to be treated like that, but the way the world is now, it doesn't allow for such things anymore. Men are too brute-ish now. The war made too many brittle and others too hardened to care anymore. You're a rare commodity now. You may just have to get used to it." She smiled. He smiled with her, then reached to grab the glass again, taking one sip, then a second.

"You should be taking care of Vaan. Not me. He needs looking after more. You know what trouble he'll find to get into."

He saw her face drop slowly, her smile fading to be replaced by a sad frown. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't. And the trouble he gets into now is his own to fight against."

Basch frowned. What did Vaan do to her? What happened that would split up the unseperable duo? What -could- have happened? It had to be big.

"Do tell," he said softly.

Penelo looked to the covers, not meeting his eyes.

"He's a grown up now. He is his own man. He doesn't -need- a mother anymore. He wants a partner not a parent. He says he wanted to be a sky pirate to get away from being told what to do, and I was doing just that...telling him what to do. I wasn't his best friend anymore, I was the annoying girl he loved dearly, but couldn't be around anymore. Not if he wanted to be a sky pirate. He still loves me like his sister, and I still love him like my brother, but I haven't heard from him since...well, I guess it's been about two months now. He wrote a letter while back in Balfonheim, but I haven't heard from him since. But that's okay, because the children at home needed me. Kytes and Filo couldn't do everything by themselves." She'd lied about that last part. She wished she was needed, but all the children had grown up considerably since she'd last seen them. They didn't need her either. She was more or less a tag-along. Just there to feel important, but wasn't really.

Basch reached slowly towards her hand, grasping it as tight as his weakened state would allow. The girl was still heartbroken that her best friend had decided he didn't need her in his dreams anymore. He wished he could do something for her. Penelo was the last person who deserved to be treated like that, left to worry, alone. He felt the bed shift, and focused his eyes again to watch her get up, letting his hand drop on the covers. She made her way to the farthest window in his room and opened the curtains.

"It's not good to keep yourself in darkness all the time. Even seeing something as simple as sunlight can make you feel even just a tiny bit better," she said softly, looking wistfully out the window. He caught the look in her eye, and decided to change it.

"Penelo, could you do something for me?"

She looked to him, a confused expression covering her face. "What?"

He smiled. "There's something I still wish to see that I haven't yet. I wish to see you dance. I know you perform in Rabanastre, but I can never make it there to watch. Please show me?"

She sighed as she looked at him. He was sick. How could she possibly turn him down? She nodded.

He watched her make her way to her bag, pulling out some other garments before pulling out some bangles with little bells attached. He watched her slip them over her wrists, then clasping some ankle bracelets around her ankles. She then tied a little sash around her middle before looking to him, smiling then closing her eyes.

She started out slow; a few twirls, arms stretching above her as she gracefully made her way across the room. Her little bells jingled with each move she made. She made her way to the back, spinning on one foot, bending her back then spinning her torso around to the light. His breath was caught in his throat. The way the light bounced off her features as she moved, her body responding to each motion as though it were natural. Her hair trailed around her, trying to keep up the pace. All the time he'd known her in his life, not once had he ever imagined that she would be this glowing beauty before him, swaying and striding gracefully to her own silent beat. He couldn't help the words that came straight from his mind to his mouth.

"Simply beautiful," he muttered. Then another twist in his stomach. The mood was gone as he leaned over the edge of the bed to expell the recent liquids from his stomach. Penelo stopped her dance to run to his side, rubbing his back, and stroking his hair. His body stopped convulsing, the spasms in his stomach finally ending. He felt so weak.

She reached over to the cloth once more, dabbing the water across his face, cleaning his mouth again. He looked at her, and winced as he caught sight of the bottom of her pants. Some of his vomit had gotten on them.

"I'm so sorry about that. Really, why don't you leave? No one should be in here now."

She smiled softly.

"Nope. No can do. If I don't take care of you, no one will. Because you won't let them. Is it all males who have this pride, or is it just the ones I know?" She chuckled while he grinned.

"All of us do. Some just have more than others, that's all. I just worry about you is all. You're going through so much trouble for me and I wish you wouldn't. It's so unfair to you, for I have nothing I can do in return in this state."

She scoffed and smacked his leg under the blankets. "Don't be silly. I naturally have motherly tendencies to those who need it, and you most certainly need this right now. Being alone does -not- make you feel better when you're this miserable, trust me. And about me getting it too: I've told you, I'm not worried. I've had worse things thanks to the kids. Doing things like this make me feel good about myself. Like I've done something good for the world. And the fact that I'm still here, even though you've sent every other caretaker away means alot too, you know?"

He nodded, taking the glass from the nightstand again.

"Try to drink some more if you can. It'll last longer so the dry heaves won't come back so quickly."

He did as she instructed, finishing off the glass.

"So," she began, "why is it that I haven't gotten a letter from you, yet have gotten -so- many from Larsa? Hmm?" She peeked over at him, one blonde eyebrow raised curiously.

"I...I thought that since Lord Larsa was sending them that... I mean... I was..."

Penelo giggled. "Glad to see your mind is still intact from back then...Gabranth."

He relaxed. She'd only been kidding. Right?

"Why is it that I'm so lucky to have this beauty watch over me, hmm?"

He watched her face flush, just as it had when she was little.

He got quiet before speaking again, "I really missed you. I think out of everyone, you were the one I wanted to see the most. You were just always so...I don't know. It's like you glowed. Made the day a little brighter. Everytime you were injured and weren't able to do anything, I just wondered what I could do to pass the time. I had no one to talk to, no one to walk with. I would be bored and lost until you were able to return to the battlefield. And everytime that sky pirate would try to gain your attentions away from me, I always just wanted to knock him out so he'd shut up and leave us alone. I know he did it to goad me into doing brash things. And I hate I mentally fell for it, but dear Gods, Penelo." He sighed before continuing, "If you knew what power you held. What hold you have over me. It's so strong it's almost suffocating me, but if I were to choose a way to go, there would be no better way than to go by your innocent, beautiful, invisible power. If you had ever needed me while you were gone away, I would have dropped everything just to see that no harm came to you." He looked away, not wanting to see the look on her face anymore. The shocked, incredulous look had the ability to mean too many things. Most of which he didn't want to know. Finally -too- much silence, he got desperate.

"Please say something. Anything." He pleaded quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her gulp. He saw her head turn back to him.

"I...I don't know -what- to say. I don't really...get things like this said to me often. But I will say I missed you, too. Really and truly, I think you were my best friend above all else. Even Vaan. There were so many things I knew I could tell you, that I couldn't tell him without him overreacting. You were so kind to me, always. And I always felt like...you had a smile set aside just for me. One that only I saw. I know I had one for you, among other looks that others didn't get, but I had assumed you didn't notice enough to care. I mean, really. I'm...plain. I'm normal. I'm nothing extraordinary. I'm a poor street orphan that has no definite home, still. And earlier when I'd said I was needed at with orphans...I lied." She flinched as hearing the truth hurt more than she'd thought it would." The orphans are pretty much grown up. Everything they need, they can get on their own. I just have...no where else to go anymore. Migelo is letting me work around the shop some, but there's only so much I can do now, since everything else is being done by the kids. I have nothing anymore, which is worse because now...I have no one with me. I'm alone. When I got this last letter from Larsa, I was...thrilled. I had a purpose again. And it served you. It helped you, which made my heart jump. I couldn't pack fast enough to get here to see you. You..." she blushed before continuing, "You do things....to me. That no one else does, or ever has. It's...hard to explain. But I know that...I love you. I love all of you. There's not one thing that's better than the other on you." She placed her hand on her chest to try to stop her heart from beating so wildly. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath before looking at him.

He was staring at her calmly before speaking so softly she barely heard it.

"What...exactly...do you love about me? Like...in particular. Is there anything that sticks out?"

She took another deep breath before starting.

"Your eyes. You have the most...beautiful eyes. They show everything, and its like I'm being taken under into wonderfully warm desert oasis. I see green everywhere, and it comforts me. I love how soft your hair is. Infact, I'm...kinda jealous. I wish mine would do that." She giggled then started again." Your arms are always so strong. They've protected me through so much, and held me when I've cried. I loved how when I would have nightmares, or dream of memories that would hurt, you would always be there, your arms open waiting for me to just lean over be cradled. I missed that most at nights. When I wake from my nightmares and dreams now, I keep wanting you to be there, but you never are. Then there's nothing left for me but to cry alone until I fall back asleep." Her hands were wringing together at this point, turning red from the friction. She stopped when she felt two big, warm hands cover her own. Penelo turned her deep blue eyes up to meet his beautiful, unforgettable green ones. He was sitting up in the bed, scooting closer to her until he was close enough he could have rested his head against her shoulder. He was close enough that she could feel his breath hit her skin.

"Don't worry yourself over something like this, Penelo," he whispered, leaning his head closer to her's. Their foreheads met gently. He closed his eyes.

"Do you wish to know what I think of when I think of you? Why it is I feel this towards you?"

He felt her nod against his skin. Basch took a deep breath.

"You accept me. You always have. No questions asked, ever, that would ever change your opinion of me, and I know that. You're kind, gentle, sweet and innocent. Your eyes...Gods your eyes. Never have I felt closer to a boundless sky than to be staring into your eyes. When I look in your eyes, I see why Balthier does what he does. You're a free spirit that can't be contained. You're habits are...incredibly adorable. Watching your face scrunch up when you're working on something is wonderfully sweet. When you begin to fear your own limits, or doubt yourself, I know that...it's my time to hold you close. To tell you you're fear is unwarranted. Someone so amazing and beautiful shouldn't fear anything concerning themselves. You're not plain. You are by no means normal. You are a rare desert flower, dancing in the wind; wonderfully majestic, and a definite sight to behold. Nothing short of spectacular in my eyes. Nothing you do is wrong, unless you just harm yourself, but then I hope to be there to stop you. I want you in one piece, and if defending you against yourself by telling you constantly what I find appealing is what I must do, then I will. And before you ask, because I know you will, yes. I -do- find you physically attractive. Watching you dance was near torture for me, but I wouldn't have changed a thing."

He heard a sniffle and looked up. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Basch raised his hands to wipe them away, then cradling her face in his hands once he was done. Softly, he continued.

"This...this face is the most beautiful I have ever seen. Never have I looked at one person, and known that I would do anything to gain their attention. You draw me to you, and I can't turn away from the call anymore." He said meaningfully. He stared into eyes. Those gorgeous, glimmering pools of ocean and sky. He leaned in slowly, tipping his head to the side a bit, his eyes watching her lips warily.

"Please. Let me kiss you." He begged quietly. He looked to her eyes, and found his answer. He smiled before dipping his head lower, letting his lips brush against her's, pulling back only slightly long enough to register the feeling. He leaned in, taking her lips with his gently, then escalating to a raging passion she'd never felt before. His hands reached around her neck before dropping to her shoulders once he realized she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands moved swiftly to her back, caressing and gently kneading her muscles with his palms.

A knock at the door caused them to pull away quickly, his arms still around her. He stared at her, as she looked to the door. Another knock. He frowned, pulled the covers back and got up.

Basch stormed through his apartment to the front door, opening it quickly with a "What?!" angrily leaving his lips before he registered who was on the other side.

Larsa stood, shocked.

"Hello to you, too."

Basch's face turned red, before covering his mouth.

"My Lord, I told you. You don't need to be around me now. I'm...sick..." he dropped his hand, looking through his bedroom door to Penelo.

_And now...I've probably given it to her. Damn it._

She had carefully gotten up and met him at the door, waving to Larsa with a forced smile on her face. Larsa noticed she was blushing too. His eyes switched between the two before it dawned on him.

He laughed, "Well! When I had called Penelo over here, this wasn't what I'd had in mind, but goodness, Gabranth. You've waited long enough I suppose, right?" He was still chuckling as he turned away to walk down the hall to his quarters.

That left Basch and Penelo standing in the doorway, blushing furiously. He looked down at her, giving her a small smile. She nervously looked up to him, giving an innocent little smile back. She was the first to speak.

"So do you...uh... wanna go back to your room?"

He laughed as he grabbed her hand, then flinched as he regretted using his stomach muscles to do anything. She grinned, dragging him back to his bed, making sure he was covered before sitting next to him again.

"How about we get past this first?" She chuckled as he nodded weakly, a warm smile stretching across his face.

-------

_-A Week Later-_

"I had warned you, Penelo. You just wouldn't listen."

"And I'd told you that it didn't matter. I'm telling you now. It. Doesn't. Matter. So what if I'm sick now? I figured I'd get it eventually."

Basch sighed, running a damp cloth over her head.

"Why must you be so stubborn? Sitting in my study, reading, is -not- the best way to recover from this. You need rest. Just like I did."

"I'm not going anywhere. If I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna have soemthing to do -while- being--"

She was cut off as a gasp escaped her lips. Somehow, she was now many feet off the ground. She started flailing her hands around to hit him anywhere she could.

"Basch! What are you doing?!"

He grinned. "Using force. And at the best time, too. The sickness has left you weakened." He reached the side of his bed, and placed her carefully on to it, moving the covers around to cover her body.

"Would you like for me to go get the book for you?" He asked politely, reclining on the bed as he saw her shake her head.

His face looked serious for a moment before turning to her, pleading quietly.

"I'm going to -beg- you to not ask me to dance as well. I'm afraid I've not the same grace as you, my dear." He smiled.

Penelo couldn't stop the giggling until she felt sure her stomach was going to war with her again. She threw her head over the side, gripping the waste basket fiercely. She felt his warm, calloused hands running themselves over her hair then down her back, rubbing soft circles. Once her fit was over, she rested back against his pillows, sighing. He pulled the warm cloth across her face again. She spoke softly.

"You have got to be my -best- friend, I swear. I love you so much." He sighed, resting his head next to her's on the pillow, his arm reaching across her to pull her tighter.

"I hope so. Because if you don't, I'm going to feel very stupid about this past week."

She smiled. "No need to worry. You're pretty high on my list. Of course, you always have been. You just never knew it." She smiled as he seemed taken aback by that.

"...Always?"

A nod.

"Since when, exactly?"

"Oh...since I was little. You always came to see me. Kinda like clockwork. I liked it. My parents were too busy to really do much else other than work, then come home, eat and sleep. Migelo had the older kids doing chores for him, but he'd said I was much too small to do anything for him, then again, he always let me get by with things more than the others. So I would stay outside to "promote business". And everyday, until the war that is, you would come by to check on things. And I was always out there, rain or shine."

He smiled. "And who would have thought things would be like this? But you have to tell me something. Does it...bother you that I'm so much older than you?"

She grimaced. "No. Why? Should it? If we're happy, then it doesn't matter. Besides," she started smartly, "We've already said the most important words, and we both mean it. So what does that matter now?"

Basch nodded, smiling softly. She felt him nuzzle against her cheek. She giggled as she felt the rough brush of his small, trimmed beard scrape against her face, then his lips as they left small kisses leading from her cheek to her jaw, finally resting on her neck. He seemed to be resting, almost asleep. The warm breath that flitted against the skin of her neck made goosebumps rise on her arms. She shivered at the feeling. He jerked back to consciousness.

" Are you okay?"

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

" I have a -stomach virus-. Do you -think- I'm okay?"

A sigh. "I warned you that-"

" Yes. And I didn't listen. I'm suffering for it dearly right now. Thank you for reminding me. Again, I'm just glad I'm not alone. I hate being alone."

She felt him shift until he had an arm on either side of her head. He was looking deeply into her eyes, completely focused.

" Stay." That was it. So simply said that it made her shiver once more.

" Stay where? Here? I don't think you'll let me leave the room now!" She chuckled.

He shook his head.

" No. Stay. Here in Archades. Here in the Palace. With me."

Her breathing hitched before it stopped altogether. A faint whisper came from her lips.

"...Stay? With you? I..." She became distracted as he leaned closer, softly kissing her forehead, then trailing down her nose to her lips, and there he stayed until he came back up for air.

" Yes. With me."

She felt herself nodding before she could think about it, and stopped once she saw the breath-taking smile he let loose. He'd never looked so happy to her before. She smiled with him, finally breathing in deep, very needed breaths. Penelo's hands quivered as they reached up to gently frame his face.

" I love you," she whispered before she felt his lips come crashing down onto her's with a passion and force unknown to her before now. Hands were moved every which way, trying to find any innocent part they could that was unknown to them. His arms became tired; too tired from focusing on what was connected to his lips. He rested on his knees above her, using his free hand to support himself while his other shifted quickly but nervously over her body, trying to learn the feel and contours as fast as possible. He was feeling wonderful until she brought a hand to their mouths, seperating their lips. He leaned away, a questioning look in his eyes.

" I'm sick. If we keep at this, you'll get sick again, and it'll be a never-ending vicious cycle. I don't want to have to plan wonderful bouts of passion between who's turn it is to throw up at the time. But don't think I -wanted- to stop. I just don't want you to be doing this next week, then vice-versa the week after."

He nodded, taking deep breaths, before laying himself next to her again, wrapping an arm under and around her small frame. He pulled her closer, held her tighter and kissed her shoulder.

Perhaps the Occuria's cards weren't always stacked against him, afterall.


End file.
